Display devices, such as televisions, laptop computers, tablet computers, and smart phones, may use a modulating display panel, such as a liquid crystal display, in combination with a backlight to display images to users. Increasingly, users want to use display devices that are interactive, such as devices equipped with touchscreen surfaces or cameras that capture user gestures. However, the region near, or just in front of, the display is not covered by touchscreen devices or cameras. For example, typical touchscreen devices capture data when the user physically touches, or is inherently close to touching, the display. Cameras, on the other hand, typically do not have a field of view that is wide enough to capture objects or user gestures close to the display. In addition, hardware costs may prohibit manufacturers from equipping some display devices, such as televisions, with a touchscreen or a camera.